Erised
by lovefromhogwarts
Summary: Ron has relocated the Mirror of Erised while walking around at night. Nearly every night, he sneaks out with the Invisibility Cloak to see it. He knows it's not real, but it's all he has. Until he runs into the last person he expected to see...


Ronald Weasley never intended to find his desires when wandering around at night. At first, it was merely a diversion from his clingy girlfriend, Lavender Brown. But slowly, the mirror started showing him what he really wanted. Some days, it showed him breaking up with Lavender and making up with Hermione. However, as his like for Lavender decreased even more through January and early February, Lavender largely disappeared. Now the mirror started showing images of just him & Hermione, sometimes around Harry, sometimes at the Burrow, even if front of all his friends and family. But the way she looked at him, she loved him too.

And this was why he had such a love-hate relationship with this mirror. Ron loved the scenarios the mirror showed him; it was a way to confront his real emotions. But it made him hurt inside because little voices reminded him that they weren't talking, they fought too much, and they only had a friendship (and that was if they were talking, which at this point, they're not). Valentine's Day came and past, sending another crack into Ron's relationship with Lavender (he had no regrets about this). He was unable to tell her he loved her, because he didn't. He'd realized, all he ever had wanted was Hermione, but she never wanted him.

Ron really wanted to break his relationship with Lavender off, but he couldn't hurt her. How do you break up with someone and not hurt her?

The mirror, by the end of February, was Ron's release from the Lavender issue. It seemed to also be the only place he saw Hermione, as she's been doing a bang-up job at avoiding him. Who would choose him next to Harry, or some Quidditch genius like Krum?

By the last day of February, he was ready to end things with Lavender. Every time he saw Hermione now, she was tired and sad, and… he missed her. Sure, these fantasies were nice. However, this mirror couldn't smell like Hermione, couldn't kiss him, couldn't replace her. Nobody and nothing ever could.

So it was an utter surprise when he saw a beautiful girl with somewhat bushy brown hair standing where he usually was. Hermione Granger had also found the mirror, but what she wanted most was to know what to give Ron for his birthday the next day. This had gone on far too long and she missed him. In the mirror, she could see them making up and then… snogging? But he was still dating Lavender! The image, however, was free of 'Lav-Lav's' presence. Ron leaned against the doorway and watched her. Because he couldn't see what she did, he saw her reflection in the mirror.

It was like a little dagger in his heart. Silent tears ran down her face, her dark eyes glistening with tears. There was such a look of desperate longing as she watched the mirror. _If only things were that easy_, she thought. Slowly, she reached out and stroked the mirror and whispered a single word that carried through the silent room: "Ron."

"Yes?" He asked quietly, still watching her from the doorway.

She spun around and stared at him. The stare faded into a glare. "Go away." She wiped at the stubborn tears on her face. "I don't want you here."

"Can we just talk at least?" Ron persisted desperately.

"I don't care about what you've got to say." An unreadable expression passed Ron's face.

"I'm not leaving."

"Well, I am." She told him huffily, heading towards him in the doorway. His frame easily kept her from leaving. Grabbing her shoulders, Ron held her at an arm's length and brushed the tears from her cheeks with his fingers.

"Hermione, why are you crying?"

"None of your business." She moved her hands away and regained her composure, though her eyes were still puffy and red.

"Every time I see you now, you look hurt and upset and now I find you crying! What, do you expect me not to _care_?"

"With the way you've been acting lately, yes." Ron was shocked by how icy her tone was.

"Well, I do, ok?" He snapped, trying to contain his anger. Silently, the two stared at each other, seething with rage. Hermione was formulating ways to slip past Ron, but neither had brought their wand, assuming they wouldn't need it. Ron looked away abruptly and asked her, "What do you see in that mirror?"

"Nothing. Jus- just old times, when Harry, you, and I used to hang out. Before it got all complicated." She invented wildly. Lying to him hurt, but she wasn't going to tell him the truth. How on earth do you tell someone that? _Oh yes, I see us making out. I hope that's okay, because I'm hopelessly in love with you. Now go break up with your pretty girlfriend. Thanks! _These thoughts were sarcastic. Nobody did that. Ron ran his fingers through his hair.

_So that's what she sees, eh? Nothing about us? Just… platonic? I guess that fixes that. _"I'm thick. She'd never love me." He muttered under his breath.

"What? Who'd never love you?"

"Huh? Oh, um, it's nothing. The girl I fancy."

"Lavender?" She spat, hurt. "I'd certainly say she loved you, the way you two are always wrapped up."

"No," he whispered, flushing. "Not Lavender. But, Hermione, maybe what I see could never happen, but… I think yours is easy." He faced her. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I'm a git who got-" He looked down, "-jealous when his bloody sister revealed to him that you kissed Viktor. I guess I just…" Ron's voice trailed off. "I'm sorry." She hugged him gently and he held her closer, comforting her.

"Can I make your fantasy come true?" Even if that wasn't what she really saw, this was a step forward and he cared enough to make it come true. "What do you see?"

"I- nothing!"

"Everyone sees something." She looked at him critically, watching him run his hands through his hair.

"'Mione, I don't know how to explain it!"

She watched him in quiet thought. Suddenly, he roughly grabbed her chin and smashed his lips down on hers, Shocked, she kissed him back. It sent tingles down both of their spines. Ron felt that spark he'd been missing with Lavender. Hermione had little butterflies in her stomach. She was snogging him! Just as suddenly as it happened, she pushed him off gently.

"What about Lavender?"

"Screw Lavender." He said, licking his lips as he watched hers. "I'll break up with her tomorrow. I promise, 'Mione."

"Good."

Her lips found his and they were kissing. _My god_, they both thought, _this is way better that seeing it in the mirror_. That night, they both got their desire.

A/N: This is supposed to be the day before Ron's birthday in HBP. Either we can assume Ron forgets it after the whole mess that happened the next day, or they don't know how to talk about it (they are quite awkward xD).

Oh my god. Think I just heard gunshots, I'll be right back.


End file.
